


Stardust

by Clockwork_Pixie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Pixie/pseuds/Clockwork_Pixie
Summary: None of his friends had died, and they had even been fortunate enough to keep their memories of what had happened in the simulation. It had been a long and grueling process, but they did it. And now, they had new friend to add in their numbers.   He should be sleeping easier knowing all this, he thought. But quite the opposite was happening to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as my entry in the Komahina Gift Exchange on tumblr. I finished it kinda late and I'm sure I could have gone about it better. This was my first time writing Komahina, as well as Danganronpa in general, and I'm sure it shows. XD
> 
> Regardless I'm somewhat happy with the result.

The ship steadily rocked back and forth as the sound of the waves kept Hinata alerted. He had been lying on one of the makeshift beds -he would remember to thank Souda for that later- staring absentmindedly at the ceiling for what felt like hours, while the concept of getting any sleep that night was slowly drifting farther away. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was usually the type to clock out early. Especially after an emotionally draining day, not unlike the ones he experienced on Jabberwock island.

His eyes flickered to the porthole next to his bed, where the moonlight shone through and illuminated his bedsheets. The ship was currently docked, and last he spoke with his classmates, they had no intent on sailing on until they discussed a game plan, or at least where they would go from here in the morning.

If he wanted to escape the cramped space of the lower deck for a few minutes, now was as good a time as any.

He put his sneakers on and quietly made his way to the large metal door and climbed onto the stairway of the main deck before he left the ship. The pier they were docked at was on a relatively small beach, with a grassy meadow not too far. He would at least be able to see the ship from there, so he figured “Why not?”

As soon as he made his way there, he sat down and rested his back against the grass. When he looked up, he was stunned in amazement at the kind of view this place had.

He found himself looking at a dark, moonlit sky, unveiling a magnificent canopy of stars that shimmered brighter than he had ever seen.

It was a beautiful sight, one that he and the others had not seen in a very long time as opposed to the red skies that had haunted them as...

Hinata frowned at the thought.

While there was nothing that could be done about the Future Foundation members that had died, taking the fall for their deaths was a necessary evil to preserve the hope of the ones who still relied on people like Makoto Naegi and his friends. It was only another smudge on the record of the Ultimate Despairs anyway.

They were all trying to atone for the sins of the past, it didn't make much of a difference to them if the world knew that or not.

Besides, they all had a reason to be happy and, dare he say it, _hopeful_. None of his friends had died, and they had even been fortunate enough to keep their memories of what had happened in the simulation. It had been a long and grueling process, but they did it. And now, they had new friend to add in their numbers.

He should be sleeping _easier_ knowing all this, he thought. But quite the opposite was happening to him.

He guessed a part of him was still waiting for shit to hit the fan again, that pessimistic part of him that thought this happy ending was too good to be true.

He hated that he thought like that, but he didn't know what to do about it. He wouldn't feel right bringing it up to the others, it would cause an unnecessary ripple in the long lost jubilation at having overcome their corruption and despair. Especially when most of it was just him imagining the worst anyway.

Fortunately, it seemed that sleep was only being elusive to him, his classmates had no similar issues finding sleep on the ship, spreading out on the main deck or on the lower deck where he was and most of them sharing a space with a best friend or partner.

He was probably the only one making this more difficult than it was, he thought. He was just overanalyzing. Which is exactly why he came outside in the first place. To take his mind off of things.

“Hinata-kun?”

A whispered, raspy voice called out his name and he sat up so he could see the speaker more clearly. Even with the minimal lighting, he could make out a familiar head of messy, white hair.

“Komaeda,” He said, a bit relieved, “Um...what are you doing up?”

“I imagine for the same reason as you,” The other boy responded simply, “I couldn't sleep.”

“Hmm,” Hajime nodded in understanding.

“May I join you?” Komaeda gestured toward the empty space of grass next to him.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” He moved slightly to give him more room, which Komaeda took as his invitation to sit down. The luckster settled with his back to the wall against the ground before he turned his gaze over to his companion.

“Hey, Hinata-kun?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re lucky that you got a bed next to a porthole,” He said, offering a bright smile, “It's got a nice view of the sky.”

For a split second, Hajime had initially feared that Komaeda was going to ask if he was alright. After everything that had happened on Jabberwock island, he had found himself disliking that question greatly. Especially when it referred to the island...and everything they had done prior (In his mind, none of them were really by any means “alright” and he knew that the memories of their atrocities still haunted a majority them, gave them nightmares).

Then again, he didn't doubt that Komaeda already knew that. Despite his rather dramatic self loathing, he was actually an intelligent guy. He didn't ask questions he already knew the answer to. Hinata supposed he was thankful for that at least.

Focusing back on the other boy’s words, he turned his head to look at him.

“Is that why you came out here?” He asked.

“I may have also noticed that you were missing from your bed,” Komaeda casually mentioned, “And the thought that you may have been stealthily kidnapped from the boat had crossed my mind.”

“So you came out to deal with the perp by yourself?” Hinata raised an eyebrow in slight amusement.

Komaeda chuckled, “I considered the more innocent option that you simply snuck off. I have no doubt that you are more than capable of handling things on your own, Hinata-kun. But…” He looked apprehensive for a moment, like he was carefully treading on unsteady ground, “It’s a bit concerning when you don't tell someone where you're going.”

Hearing that kind of perturbation in Komaeda’s tone was nothing if not unsettling, Hinata thought.

“It’s like…” Komaeda said, trying to explain in another angle, “...swimming in a lake alone at night, or maybe the ocean is a better example. You’re probably a good swimmer, right? But if no one knows you’re out there, you could drown in the darkness and we would never have known.”

Hinata had known Komaeda long enough to know the hidden meaning behind his words, and he was almost shocked at the sincerity of it all. But he had to remind himself that this wasn't the same Komaeda who had ulterior motivation laced with every word that came out of his mouth. He knew this because Komaeda was significantly more…genuine than he was before.

It wasn't like Hinata harbored any feelings of negativity towards him anymore, it was quite the opposite. He admitted that he had more in common with him that he initially thought, despite the fact that Komaeda may be a bit more...radical in his convictions than Hinata was. It connected them more deeply and put them on a level different than the rest of their friends.

And when Hinata thought back to his words on the island…

_“From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.”_

The implication of that confession made his cheeks turn slightly red in embarrassment.

Regardless, he understood what Komaeda meant perfectly. So it was easier to relax after he had connected the dots.

“Don't worry,” He said, looking him in the eyes so that he would know he was being truthful, “I understand what you mean.”

“ _Do_ you?” Komaeda skeptically asked, “Or are you saying that just to please me?”

“No, no. I get it, I really do. It’s just…this whole thing reminded me how fragile this feeling of elation is. It can be taken away in an instant, and you have no idea how much that thought terrifies me.” He sat up so that he was looking down on his companion, “I don't want anything to happen to you…to any of you. I couldn't bear it.”

Komaeda was stunned into silence, it was obvious that he didn't expect him to come out and admit what had been on his mind just like that. His bright gray eyes searched Hinata’s face, he couldn't tell what the Luckster was thinking otherwise.

“Hinata-kun.”

“It's alright,” He quickly cut him off before he could say anything, “I know that as long we’re all together, there’s really nothing to be worried about.” He smiled, “Time and time again, you guys have proven that you’re willing to beat the odds. You’re all so headstrong and I admire you for that. And I'm glad that I'm…” He was unsure of how to finish that sentence.

Komaeda didn't let him though.

Before Hinata could collect his thoughts, he barely had enough time to react before a pale hand came in contact with his cheek. It was a warm touch, but he remembered that Komaeda did keep his hands in his pockets more often than not. His hand guided his face downward until he barely hovering over Komaeda, who had seriousness written over his face.

“You’re one of us too, you know?” Komaeda said, “Out of all of us, you are the strongest person I know. You kept going, you persisted, even when you were unsure of who you really were. You fought the hardest when everything was set against you, when everything seemed hopeless. And…out of this group of Ultimates, _you're_ the one I admire the most, Hinata-kun.”

In that moment, he was speechless. That blatant confession was something Hinata never would have thought he was going to hear from Komaeda. He had definitely changed…the hatred and disdain of having learned the truth of their pasts wasn't there anymore, he thought.

And seeing the honesty in Komaeda’s gaze reminded him of one important thing. There was nothing that could be done to change what happened, but they could at least go more bravely, confidently toward the hopeful future.

“Thanks,” Hinata said, smiling profoundly. “Can I make a request?”

“Of course, Hinata-kun, you don't have to ask.”

He took the advantage of the minimal space between them and gently pressed his lips against Komaeda’s. The other boy hadn't removed his hand from his cheek, his thumb lightly stroked against it as he tilted his head slightly deepening the sensation. He could vaguely taste peppermint on his lips as their lips lingered against each other.

Hinata pushed himself off first, but hadn't completely moved away from him. Komaeda’s hand remained where it was, keeping him where he positioned. And he had every intention of taking responsibility for this, but he had to ask something of his companion first.

“Can you start calling me by my first name?” He said, laughing slightly.

There was a pause of silence that lasted only half as long as their kiss did before he was answered with a smile brighter than the stars shining down on them.

Nagito’s face was a vision.

“Sure thing...Hajime.”

 


End file.
